A Royal Pain In The Ass
by Mammy992
Summary: When Bel gets told that he has to get married, how will he react? With a little push and encouragement from certain people, maybe it won't be all that bad.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there ^_^

I'm trying something new with this story, since it's co-written with isabella.A.H. This first chapter was written by her, the next one is mine. Also the plot is entirely hers, safe for a few of my tiny inputs :D Go visit her account and give her some love as well~

Disclaimer: We don't own KHR.

* * *

Prince Belphegor came back from a trip overseas. He had been summoned by the king, his father. He had received a royal later from a personal messenger from the palace. When he had arrived he was greeted by some of the ministers and his older twin brother, Rasiel.

"Hey, how was the trip?" Siel asked.

"Not so bad, it was as boring as like the other trips I have been on." Bel sighed.

Siel smirked "I knew you were going to say that. Well, it's time to go see father." They walked through the huge halls of the palace, walking to their father's meeting place. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, do you know why father asked for this meeting all of a sudden?" Bel asked, getting annoyed by the awkward silence between him and his brother.

"Nope, no idea. We'll find out soon enough though, since we're here." They stood in front of a huge wooden door that led them to the great hall, the place of the meeting. Bel was getting a bit anxious. His father was on the other side of this huge wooden door they we're gazing at, _it was not like father to suddenly call you out from a business trip_, Bel thought to himself.

Suddenly the doors opened. Siel realised Bel was a bit tense "Relax. Besides, it's not like you did something that angered him!" After hearing this, he tried his hardest to relax. They stepped inside and the doors closed behind them.

"Welcome back, my son." A deep voice yelled out. It was his father. Bel bowed his head and stood in front of the throne. Bel looked around and strangely enough, all the ministers were seated around his father. What the hell was going on here?

"Chill." His brother whispered so only he could hear. They stood there, waiting for the king to speak. Some of the ministers were whispering things to each other, which made Bel feel uncomfortable. At last, the king cleared his throat and spoke.

"Quiet! We are all here today to discuss on an important matter." The king said. At once the noise in the room vanished. The atmosphere was a bit too tense, it seemed that Bel and Siel weren't the only ones who did not know why the king summoned them.

"We have gathered here to discuss on the future of the youngest prince, his highness Belphegor." A minister shouted out. _He was the minister that father trusted most, so off course he'd know why this meeting has been held._

"Excuse me father, but what does he mean by _my_ future?" Bel asked, trying not to sound rude.

"We are going to discuss about your marriage with a young princess, that's what he means, off course." His father said proudly. Hearing this everyone gasped. Then it was followed by the loud whispering.

Bel looked at Siel, Siel understood what Bel wanted him to say. He nodded his head and turned to look at his father.

"Father, you can't possibly be serious?" Siel spoke.

"Obviously I am, why won't I be serious?"

"I mean, its brother Bel we're talking about, you know he won't agree to this. He isn't even the heir to the throne." Siel suggested.

"I know he isn't the heir to the throne, but he still must get married. He is at a suitable age."

"What I'm trying to say is, he doesn't have to get married if he doesn't want to. I agreed on marrying Lady Mammon, just so he doesn't have to marry someone as well!" Siel protested.

"Lady Mammon? Who's she?" Bel asked, it was indeed the first time he had heard of this name.

"Your sister-in-law to be." The king answered.

"What? Brother, you're finally getting married?"

"Yes, I am Bel. But that is not something we should discuss about now, we should be discussing about how to cancel-"

"That's enough!" The king had gotten inpatient with the stupid argument.

"Belphegor is getting married and that's that!" All the ministers and also Siel could not protest, it was an actual order from the king himself and no one could disobey. Suddenly the ministers started to applause, showing they agreed to the idea of Bel's marriage. This made Siel really angry, he clenched his fists.

"If you would excuse me, father, ministers…brother." and with that, Siel left the room.

"Now that has been decided, the only thing left is to find a suitable wife for you, my son."

Bel could not simply refuse his father, the king. "Yes, off course father." He did not want to but he had to. He asked his father to let him leave, and when permission was granted, he left.

He decided to go into town.

* * *

Bel was currently in town, walking around. After he left the great hall he went to look for Siel but could not find him. He must have been releasing his anger on a bird or something. Bel did not understand what Siel's intention was. He didn't know how to react when Siel announced his marriage to this Lady Mammon girl. What irritated him most, was when Siel said he decided to get married so Bel could not get married as well. He never asked him to do that!

He also hated the ministers, especially Mr Cooper, he seemed a bit attached to father, too attached. When he was in the ministers and also father's presence, he had to 'behave' and treat them with respect. He hated that. He is not at all happy at the idea of being a good prince, he also hated the idea of marrying some stupid princess. It was him who was supposed to be raging but it was Siel who was mad instead. He wondered why.

Bel was walking around town, thinking about the meeting that was held and probably is still being held. He ignored all the people who greeted him because he found them annoying. He was sure as hell not ready to get stuck up with an annoying wife like the towns people were. He didn't even believe in love! Suddenly, BUMP… Bel had bumped into something or someone.

"Hey-"

"Hey, look where you're going, you fucking dweeb!" A young boy with teal hair had first bumped into him and then started swearing at him. That was the first time someone was so rude to him, a prince.

"Hey, you. Get back here, I'm going to tear off that pretty face of yours!" A butcher, was running their way, waving a butcher knife around, through the air. He looked really mad. "Oh shit." Bel blinked twice, then realized that the butcher was talking about the boy in front of him.

"What did you do?" Bel asked the kid.

"…Nothing…" The kid was pouting. It was clear to Bel that the tealette was lying.

"If you don't tell me, I can't help you!" Bel smirked when he saw the butcher getting closer to them.

"I…my friends and I always stole his meat, so today he caught up to us and he nearly got some of us, now let me pass-" The butcher was tugging the kids shirt, the kid looked scared, for some reason he did not like that. He pulled the kid, wrapping his arm around the child's waist.

The butcher realized who was standing before him and he bowed his head "Your highness, prince Belphegor, I am very sorry to have disturbed your walk this fine morning, but that boy is mine to punish." He pointed at the kid who was wrapped in Bel's arms. Bel, for some reason was angry, he did not like this man. How dare he say the boy was _his?_

"I will pay for the thing this child and his friends have taken from your shop. One of the palace guards shall come to your shop, later this evening and deliver the money to you. Now if you would please excuse us." The butcher stared at the kid in Bel's arms and then smiled at Bel. He bowed and left the pair.

Bel, still irritated, grabbed the teal kids hand and walked off.

"Hey that hurts! Where are we going!?" Bel realized he was holding the kid's hands too tightly. He took them to an alley, a place where no one would be able to find them.

He let go of his hand "I'm sorry."

"You better be! I never fuc-" Bel had placed his index finger over the kid's mouth.

"Don't swear, you are still a kid!" He removed his finger, to let the kid speak.

"I am not a kid! I'm sixteen!" Bel was shocked because the kid didn't look sixteen.

"Oh…um, I'm 18. I'm Belphegor by the way, you can call me Bel. What's your name?" Bel asked.

"Fran."

"Fran? That name is a bit cute." Bel liked it how Fran blushed when he called his name 'cute'.

"Um, are you really a prince? I mean, that old butcher said you were and you are also dressed up like one too."

"Yes I am. I am the prince of this country! It's not every day where there is a kid who swears at me, shishishi…you are actually the first person to insult me!" Bel said.

"I'm not a kid!" Fran was pouting again, Bel loved it when he did. 'Oh God, I don't even understand myself!' Bel whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" Fran asked. He didn't get why Bel was smiling.

"Nothing." Bel poked out his tongue. "So, I got to go now, I have businesses to attend to" Fran looked a bit sad, so Bel decided to say "See you around?"

Fran's face lit up when Bel said this to him, they were going to see each other again. "Yeah, off course!"

Bel and Fran waved goodbye and they both went their separate ways. Both, looking forward to the next meeting.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter, as I said the second one will be by me :D

Hope you enjoyed, drop us a review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is by me, as promised :D I hope it's at least half as good the first one...

Disclaimer still applies.

* * *

About a week later, Rasiel stormed down the halls of the palace, heading towards his brother's chambers. He slammed the door open with so much force, it hit the wall with a loud bang and bounced back. Lucky it didn't break.

Though all the commotion did nothing to wake Bel. The other prince shifted a little, groaned and continued sleeping.

"Wake up, brother. Go take a bath, sort your hair out, put your best clothes on and look at least _half_ presentable." Siel commanded, pulling the blankets off his brother.

"Why?" Bel whined, running a hand through his hair sleepily. He didn't see why a prince like himself should be forced out of bed so early.

"Because you're meeting Lady Mammon and her family today!" Siel shouted, greatly annoyed by his brother's forgetfulness. He'd been told countless times about today and he still didn't remember.

"Oh, that. I don't really care, if you like her, just marry her." Bel waved his hand dismissively, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow.

"I swear to God..." Siel's eye twitched, his anger clearly showing on his face. "If you're not up and getting ready in _five minutes_ I will personally skewer you!" With that, the older twin left the room, slamming the door shut with as much force as he opened it with.

Bel sighed deeply, not wanting to get up at all. His princely bed was so comfortable...

* * *

Two hours later, Bel and Siel were once again walking down the palace halls together. Siel was twisting his shirt between his fingers, causing it to wrinkle messily.

"You're nervous." Bel noted, half amused and half surprised. His brother was so serious about this?

"Well yeah!" Siel replied as if it was obvious.

"So, you and her? What's it like?" Bel grinned as his brother blushed a little.

"I uh...I loveherIguess." Siel spit the words out hurriedly and his blush spread further across his face.

"Shishishishi, if she's good enough to reduce you to a blushing mess, I like her." Bel decided as they came to the big oak doors of the meeting room. Siel got his blush under control and two maids opened the door for them.

Everyone sat around a huge round table. Their father and mother, king and queen of the neighboring country and their daughter.

"Prince Rasiel and Prince Belphegor have arrived." Father's minister announced as the doors closed behind them. The twins moved across the room and sat down next to their parents, Bel on their left and Rasiel on the right.

The younger twin took a second to look over everyone.

The king of the other kingdom looked older than their father, a small smile on his face and his dark hair going slightly gray. His wife looked younger. She sported a much larger smile. She had deep green eyes and long teal curls fell onto her shoulders. She was beautiful, Bel had to admit it.

Their daughter sat on their right, opposite to Siel. She had deep purple hair, which was clipped up neatly using silver pins. Some strands fell from the binding to frame her face. She had dark indigo eyes, probably from her father and two triangular tattoos that pointed downwards on her cheeks. Her expression was neutral, but Bel could pick up her nervousness and the way she would bashfully look away when she caught Siel staring at her.

The room was silent for a long while. "Father, are we waiting for someone?" Bel asked finally, beginning to get annoyed. How long would he have to sit here in these stiff clothes? He just wanted to get out of them and do something _fun_.

Mammon's mother sighed heavily while her father rubbed his eyes in a tired manner. "My son...he's a little late." She explained, looking guilty. _She'd better be. Wasting the prince's time, how rude._

Like magic, as soon as she said that the door was opened again. The person that walked into the room was small and thin, given his age he should have definitely been taller. He wore formal, expensive looking clothes but the sleeves of his silk shirt were pulled up to his elbows. They shouldn't have been. It was improper. His face was clean and his hair brushed, his teal bangs framing his face very nicely. A plastic white stick was hanging from his mouth. _Eating lollipops in the presence of the king? _

His mother gasped, standing up from her seat, looking slightly alarmed. His father just sighed while his sister slapped her hand against her forehead, her cheeks heating up.

"_Fran!_ You were told to look _presentable!_ And how can you be late? Don't you know how important this is for your sister?!" His mother hissed angrily, ripping the lollipop from his mouth.

"Sorry mum. I got sidetracked... This kingdom is very interesting." He smirked, moving past her and taking his seat as if this was normal. His mother huffed, rolled her eyes and handed the lollipop to one of the maids and then retook her seat.

"I apologize for my son's behavior." Fran's father finally spoke up.

"It's not a problem. My Bel is quite the troublemaker as well." The twins' mother giggled and their father agreed. Hearing his name being mentioned finally snapped Bel from his daze. Up until now, he had just been watching Fran as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. The tealette was currently messing his the buttons on his sleeve, trying to do them up after finally pulling the material down like it was supposed to be.

"Fran!" The prince blurted out, completely unaware of the conversation he had just interrupted. The teal haired boy looked up from his sleeve and his eyes widened momentarily.

"Ah, it's Prince Bel. What a surprise to see you here..." He droned out, his voice a perfect monotone. Everyone was silent, watching the exchange between them.

"_Why_ are you here?!" The prince demanded.

"Well, obviously because Mammy is my sister and I have been forced into this meeting. For a supposed-to-be-genius, you can't seem to put two and two together, stupid prince." Fran said casually, going back to struggling with his buttons.

"Why you...the prince _is_ a genius!" Bel snarled, throwing a knife in Fran's direction. The boy caught it between his fingers, which impressed Bel greatly. Not that he would admit it...

"Stupid prince, this meeting isn't about us. Let Mammy and her lover boy sort their marriage out, then you can attempt to skewer me again. Deal?" The tealette asked, sounding bored as he threw the knife over his shoulder. One of the maids hurried to take it away, but nobody paid it much attention. They all waited for Bel's answer.

"Tch. Whatever." The prince sat back on his seat, once again ignoring everyone in the room.

The previous conversation resumed and he only half listened, mostly occupying himself with staring at Fran and thinking how he wouldn't mind keeping the tealette...

* * *

This is far from finished and we'll be updating regularly (I hope) so stick around if you like it ^^

Also I may be bumping this up to an M rated fic, but Isabella doesn't know this so shhh :D


	3. Chapter 3

After the meeting Bel stormed out of the great hall and headed up to his room. He was really annoyed. Half an hour before the meeting was finished, Fran had got up and left the room. Bel was about to do the same but his mother stopped him and gave him a deadly look. He understood at once that his mother didn't want him to leave.

He was _not _happy at all. That little kid could leave whenever he wanted but he, the prince of _this country _couldn't.

"If I ever see that kid again, I swear to God I'll kill him!" Bel hissed.

He slammed open his door and in his room he saw…

"Hey. Took you long enough." In Bel's room was the actual tealette himself. What the hell is he doing here, Bel thought. Even so, he didn't exactly care because this was the perfect time to kill him.

"I'm going to stab you until no one can recognize you anymore!" Bel hissed at the tealette.

"Oooh…how scary!" Fran teased.

Bel was seriously raging right now. How dare he tease the prince!? Though for some reason, Bel liked the teasing…what the hell was wrong with him?

"What are you doing here?" Bel asked.

"Waiting for you" Fran replied.

"Why?"

"Remember when we first met, in the streets?"

"Yes." Bel did not know where the conversation was going…

"Remember, you promised me that we'd meet again!"

"And…" Bel thought he understood the conversation a bit.

"And, we've met each other again, so basically, I think we should hang out." Fran twiddled his fingers. That's weird, Bel thought. Hang out…HANG OUT… WHAT? What the hell? Why was his heart beating so fast by the idea of hanging out with Fran?

"Ummm…sure." Bel said.

"Cool." Fran looked excited.

Bel and Fran were walking down the hall when they met Princess Mammon and Prince Siel.

"Oh look, it's the lovey dovey couple!" Fran teased. This made Mammon blushed but she then glared at her brother.

"Fran, you idiot! I'll kill you later!" Mammon hissed.

Bel and Siel gasped. They weren't expecting to hear Mammon say that, but then Siel started to giggle, this made Mammon blush even more.

"What's so funny?" Mammon asked

"Oh I was just thinking of how cute you look when you are blushing and angry!" Siel smirked.

"Umm…umm…" Mammon was now red as a tomato.

"Hey Bel, I think we should leave these two and head out." Fran was a bit bored now. He liked it better when his sister was a bit angry, though he did think she was cute when she blushed as well.

"Yeah. See you later Siel, Lady Mammon." Bel and Fran walked off.

"Those two are a perfect match." Fran suggested "I'm happy for Mammy."

"Yeah! It's the first time I have seen Siel like that. He is usually self-centred, but it seems he really cares for her." Bel told Fran.

"I see…so should we go by horse or carriage?" Fran asked.

"Neither. We'll walk, the town is only 2 miles down the mountain."

"I don't feel like walking that far!" Fran was really lazy.

Though Bel had another idea in mind. "We're going to take a short cut!" Bel grabbed Fran's wrist and pulled him along.

"Hey, where are we going? This isn't the way to the main gate."

"Who said we we're going through the gate? We're going through the woods!" Bel said.

"Through the woods, that's your short cut!?" Fran asked.

They walked through the gloomy woods, Bel still was holding Fran's wrist. They were silent for a while. Fran broke the silence "Can I have my hand back?"

"Oh yeah, sure. I forgot I was holding your wrist."

Bel walked in front while Fran followed, it seemed Bel was captivated by the woods for some reason, Fran thought.

"Is there something special about this place?" Fran asked.

"Yeah. When we were younger, my brother and I used to sneak out sometimes and come here to play." Bel explained "Now it's just a place I sneak to on my own, when I want to get away from my life as a prince."

"Why'd you have to sneak out here to play when you could have just played at the castle?" Fran was a bit confused.

"We weren't allowed to play, we were told to only study, both on the history of our royal family and the castle, and sword-fighting." Bel sighed. "We had no right to have fun!" To Fran, Bel looked sad. He felt like cheering Bel up. For the rest of the way, Bel and Fran were silent.

They had arrived at the town centre. Bel was still gloomy, Fran had an idea.

"Hey, want to have a sundae with me?"

"What's a sundae?" Bel asked.

"A sundae is ice-cream with toppings like chocolate chips, syrup and strawberries, it's really good!" Fran explained to the confused prince.

"Strawberries? I love strawberries!" Bel didn't look gloomy anymore. Fran took hold of Bel's hand and showed him the way to a small café. They sat down and ordered two strawberry sundaes.

"This is so good!" Bel really liked the sundae. It seemed he forgot about the woods. This made

Fran happy.

When they were done, they just walked around the town. Bel and Fran were enjoying themselves. Though, it was annoying when the towns people always bowed and greeted them when they passed by.

At last, Bel asked to head back to the castle.

"Sorry but I was thinking of visiting my friends before I head back!" Fran said.

"The kids you helped steal food when you had just came to this town?"

"Yeah, those kids. You can head back first. I'll come back as soon as I'm done!" Fran waved good bye while he walked off. Bel left the town and headed to the castle. He didn't go through the woods this time, because he knew if he did, he'll feel depressed again. He decided to forget about those woods and only think about the enjoyable day he had with Fran, in the town.

* * *

Another installment from Isabella ^^ (does anyone else think her chapters are a lot more though out than mine? I don't know, I just kind of sit down and write it, I don't necessarily think it over...)


End file.
